This invention relates to an immunity system of a human body, against viral and infectious disease and cancer.
The immune function is a system that functions to include absorption of excess fluid and its return to the blood stream, absorption of fat and finally to the immune system function.
Immnunity is the body""s capability to repel foreign substances and cells. The non specific responses are the first line of defense. Highly specific responses are the second line of defenses and are tailored to an individual threat.
According to the present invention, a food supplement per unit in liquid or capsule gel caplets, characterized in that each dose unit in compound form consists of:
(a) 200 to 600 mg. of Chrysin
(b) 200 to 600 mg. of Coriolus Versicolor (PSK)
(c) 50 to 150 mg. of 3,3xe2x80x2 Diindolymethane (DM)
(d) 50 to 150 mg. of Resveratrol 25%
(e) 50 to 150 mg. of Turmeric Extract 95%
(f) 40 to 140 mg. of Green Tea Extract 95%
(g) 20 to 80 mg. of Quercitin Dihydrate 99%
(h) 15 to 75 mg. of Phosphatidyl Choline 50%
Preferably the invention may also include 25 mg. to about 150 mg. of Myricetin.